Deep Down Frozen
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: After wearing the Ice Queen's crown, Fionna has been acting strangely so her friends are trying to find the reason and the cure but one day, she disappears. Marshall and Prince Gumball begins a quest to find her but will they find her before she's 'Deep Down Frozen? Read and Review


**DEEP DOWN FROZEN**

"Get her, Cake!" A blonde adventuress named, Fionna, shouted.

A cat with white fur and coffee coloured spots named, Cake, pounced at a woman with long white hair named, Ice Queen. Cake punched her tiara sending it flying to the air.  
"My tiara! My powers!" She shouted chasing after her tiara.

Cake put her leg out in front of her making her trip on it and fell. Fionna chased after the crown giggling.  
"I got it! I got it!" She cried.

The tiara fell on her head.  
"Oof!" Fionna groaned.  
"Fionna! Get that thing off your head!" The cat yelled trapping Ice Queen with her stretchy arms.

The adventuress ignored the cat. Her eyes widened and turned white.  
"No!" Cake screamed.

She let go of Ice Queen and stretched to her sister. She flicked the tiara of her head. Fionna's eyes turned back to normal.  
"Are you okay?" Cake asked her sister.  
"Y...Y... yeah..." Fionna answered shaking her head.  
"Your shaking your head but you're telling me you're OK?"  
"I...I...I'm okay! Geez! You don't need to worry so much Cake! You're not my mother!"

Cake backed away from Fionna, shocked. Then, Fionna noticed Ice Queen trying to escape.  
"Oh no you don't!" Fionna cried.

She took her sword out and trapped the queen.  
"Just give me my hat back, Simone!" Fionna said.

Ice Queen took a bunny hat out of her dress pocket and gave it to Fionna.  
"My hat better not be stinky like your buns or I'll come back and cut your head off!" Fionna screamed wagging her finger at Ice Queen.

The sisters left the castle.  
"I think you need to see Prince Gumball or a troll or something." Cake said.  
"What for?" Fionna asked angrily.  
"You're starting to act weird..."  
"What do you mean weird?"  
"You're raising your voice and you're becoming mean..."

Fionna looked at her sister whom was twiddling her thumbs.  
"You got a point there, sis." Fionna said punching her sister's arms softly.  
"We better get going then!" Cake cried enlarging.

Fionna hopped on her. Then, they went to PG's castle. PG was organising another ball.  
"Oh, Fionna!" Gumball greeted upon seeing Fi.  
"Hi there Gumball." Fionna cried.

They reached PG's castle. Fionna got off and met with PG.  
"Can you help me organise the ball?" He asked.

Fionna had a mad look on her face.  
"We just got here and you're already asking us if we can do your chores?! We aren't your servants, Gumball!" Fionna yelled.

Gumball was shocked. He was just asking and he never saw Fi so mad. Cake quickly stretched to Gumball and stretched closer to his ear.  
"You know magic and Ice Queen Stuff, right?" Cake whispered/asked.  
"A little bit." PG whispered back.  
"I think Fionna's under an ice spell. She's been acting weird after wearing Ice Queen's tiara."  
"She wore Ice Queen's tiara?!"  
"It kind of landed on her head."

PG nodded his head.  
"Uh, Fionna, follow me." He ordered.  
"What did you tell him?" Fi asked.  
"Don't worry, Fionna, you'll be okay." Cake said hugging her sis.

Fionna moaned and followed Gumball. PG leads her and Cake to the Candy Hospital. They went into the operating room.  
"Could you wait outside, Cake?" PG said.

Cake nodded her head and left the room. She sat outside waiting for her sister.  
"I hope it's curable." Cake said twiddling her thumbs.

Later, Fionna and Gumball left the room.  
"She is cured." PG said.  
"That was crazy!" Fionna said shaking her head.  
"You okay, Fionna?" Cake asked.  
"Yup! A-O-kay!" Fionna answered giving her sister a thumbs up.

Cake hugged Fionna. At night, Fionna kept tossing and turning in her bed. She let out an icy breath.  
"So cold... so cold..." She murmured as she pulled her sheet up to her shoulder...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Fionna woke up. Her skin was as cold as ice. She climbed down stairs.  
"You look really pale!" Cake pointed out when she saw her sister.  
"I'm just a bit *Yawns* drowsy... sleepy..." Fionna answered sleepily.  
"Breakfast can wait, go back upstairs and sleep."

Cake reached her hand out and touched Fionna's arm.  
"You're as cold as ice!" Cake cried.

She realised that Fionna was already climbing back to her bedroom. Cake was starting to get worried, did Gumball really 'cure' her?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
